moonbase_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Interface
Below is a listing of the various menus and functions of the buttons on the screen. Main Screen Going from left to right, across the top, you have: *Primary Status Bar - this bar lists your current number of employees, followed by the housing space you have available for employees total, then your uncommitted power supply, and finally the total available money you have. Tapping this brings up a list of previous messages you have received, such as meteorite strikes, insufficient space for building, etc. *The Tutorial Button - while in the initial phases of the game, you are presented with a collection of tasks to help acquaint you with the game. This button lists your current goals for your level, and once done with the Tutorial, can be turned off from the Game menu. *Next is a button leading to a summary of the most critical Resources status - Food, Oxygen, and Water. If it's green, you are producing enough to supply everything. If it's red, one of your resources is insufficient, and buildings may be shut down to free up resources once any stockpiles are consumed. Note: building shutdowns can actually reduce the resources available, leading to a cascade where much of the colony becomes shut down. If you want to prevent this, you may choose to turn off certain buildings from the buildings' menu while you collect the resources needed to expand production of the resource with a shortage (quite often, water. Water is RARE on the Moon, in real life, and will most likely be the single greatest limit on our expansion there until we get further out into the Solar System.). If you tap the worh "Supplies" it will toggle on/off the critical resources list. *Finally, you will see the Game Time - each second of real time is one hour of game time. The resources for employees (1 CO2, 1.5 water, and 3 food) is collected at 24:00 each day, while the consumption and production of the buildings themselves are scattered randomly throughout the day to keep all of the animations from being too synchronized. Not all buildings yield on each game day. Likewise, across the bottom, you have: *The Resource Monitor - this button when tapped gives you a list of your Resources , and allows you to select one for continual monitoring. When it is outlined in yellow, storage space for one of your resources is above 90% capacity. When that outline turns red, storage is full, and any excess is discarded. This may flash between red and yellow as a resource that has hit its limit in one phase, gets consumed in a later phase. Generally, you want to avoid yellow and red, either by constructing buildings that consume that resource, or by selling off the excess. Just remember not to let some resources get to low, or buildings will shut down. *The Game Menu - Explained more fully below, this menu offers many many options. *The Zoom Controls - while you can zoom your base in and out using the normal finger gestures, many find that clumsy. The Plus button adds 0.2 to the zoom factor, while the Minus button subtracts 0.2, in a range from 0.4x to 3x. This can help in finding meteorite strikes on roads hidden by buildings, or in simply being able to select the building you need to turn on or off, or to collect a meteorite strike out in the undeveloped section of your map. If you tap the zoom value button it will toggle on/off the "+" and "-" buttons. Game Menu Many buttons here - useful things. *Version Number - if you're reporting a bug, of course you need this. *Base Name - Used in visiting other bases. *Player - We want to know who you are, naturally. *Wiki - Opens up a webpage with this Wiki in it. *Restore - Returns your base to one of four previous checkpoints. When you do so, the game will exit, and so you will have to restart it. Usually, checkpoints are set at the last time you added a new building, quit, switched to another application, or visited another base. You also have a button for sending a data file containing your current city layout and status via e-mail, and you're given the opportunity to explain the problems you are having with it. Really really useful for the developer! *Rate App - Links you to Google's page to rate the application! Please do so, and provide any comments you have! *Tutor On/Off - This turns on or off The Tutorial Button on the screen, clearing up a little space to see your Kingdom better. *Code - This is a work in progress, but will eventually be used for gift codes. *Anim On/Off - This button turns on or off the building animations. Good for tablets and phones with less horsepower. Anim On/Off is "sticky", it will persist even if you quit the game. You have to explicitely turn it back on. *Cars On/Off - This button turns on or off vehicle animations. Good for tablets and phones with less horsepower. Cars On/Off is "sticky", it will persist even if you quit the game. You have to explicitely turn it back on. *Tap Method - This allows you to select between a very short, quick tap to register a selection, or a slightly longer press. Depends on how fumble-fingered you are. *T-Shirts - This game is free, but to raise a little money, Ryan, the artist, has put the introductory screen on t-shirts and made them available through RedBubble. They're really very nice! *ScreenCap - Takes a capture of the screen and stores it in your photo gallery for later sharing with friends. *Donate - Three quick little buttons to let you donate just a little bit of money towards the development - CD$1, CD$3, or CD$5. You can select more than one of those, but you can only select each one once (for now). *New Game - Exactly what it says. Clears your old base, setting everything back the start with just your LEM, a Construction Yard 0, and a short stretch of road. It's kind of fun to restart and see if you can get things to fit together a bit better... *Concept - Some basic principles behind the design of the game, to give you an idea of the thinking behind it. *Limits - A short explanation of the storage limits in the game. *Market - A short explanation of how the resource trading in The Market works. *Meteorites - More explanation, this time of the problem of meteorites, and how they can be useful, or be slowed down. *Tourism - A brief overview of how Tourism works. *Credits - Everyone likes to have their name up in pixels, right! *Feedback - Opens a new e-mail message to the developer in your favorite e-mail client. *Release Notes - Information on the major changes from version to version. Believe me - there's generally a lot more changes that you don't want to hear about. There's also some other minor bits of information, mostly used by the developer to keep track of performance. However, Level: is the level of the Tutorial you're at (Level 16 means you're done), and Offline Bldgs: helps you keep track of buildings that have been shutdown, either by choice or by meteor. Category:Tourism Category:The Market Category:Resources Category:Research Category:Game Interface